


Iced Americanos and glasses of wine

by RennaBlue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: "the book", Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Happy Ending, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Romantic Friendship, mentions of bunny!baek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennaBlue/pseuds/RennaBlue
Summary: Chanyeol y Baekhyun no se han visto mucho desde que Exo se separó. Sin embargo un encuentro casual parece reavivar esa amistad que ya creían olvidada.ChanYeol and BaekHyun haven't seen each other that much since Exo separated. But a casual meeting seems to rikindle the friendship that both thought was over.*** I'll try to upload the english version in a couple of days***
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 9





	Iced Americanos and glasses of wine

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché es mi segundo nombre.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? Quizás en el evento aquel hace un par de meses, sin embargo sólo se habían saludado sin detenerse a conversar. Así pasaba desde hacía tiempo. Ambos estaban cerca de los cuarenta, su etapa como grupo había terminado y cada uno siguió su propio camino. BaekHyun había sacado varios albumes solistas, pero últimamente se había dedicado casi exclusivamente a la actuación. Carismático como siempre, sus roles solían terminar siendo de los personajes más exitosos de cada drama.

Chanyeol estaba dedicado completamente a su estudio. Nunca tuvo la intención de volverse un magnate millonario con lo que hacía, pero le iba mejor que bien. Su fama como productor era bastante grande, por lo que aun alejado de los escenarios como artista, seguía estando vigente y por supuesto aun era considerado uno de los solteros más codiciados del país.

Ahora estaban en una cafetería. Se encontraron por casualidad mientras esperaban su iced americano. Algunas cosas no cambiaban. Como ambos tenían unos minutos libres se sentaron en los pequeños asientos acolchados frente a una mesita baja, para de alguna manera ponerse al día.

Por lo que le contaba BaekHyun, había estado demasiado ocupado para unirse al resto cuando le invitaban a beber. No era muy seguido, pero una vez cada cuantos meses algunos de ellos iban a algún restorán a echar unos tragos. En general eran Sehun, Junmyeon y JongIn los que mantenían una amistad cercana, ChanYeol solía acompañarlos de vez en cuando, logrando arrastrar a KyungSoo con él, y aunque éste aceptaba a regañadientes, después de un par de copas terminaba riendo y cantando a coro sus viejas canciones. JongDae seguía ocupado con su carrera solista y su tiempo libre lo aprovechaba con sus familia, sus dos pequeñas robándose toda la atención de su padre.

Cuando acabaron el café se miraron sonriendo, parecía ayer cuando jugaban a los empujones en la sala de ensayos. Los recuerdos de sus días de idols les habían puesto de un animo nostálgico y se habrían quedado un rato más si no fuera porque BaekHyun debía volver a sus ensayos.  
A decir verdad ChanYeol necesitaba terminar pronto los arreglos para una canción de cierto nuevo grupo. Había salido del estudio un par de minutos a tomar un poco de aire, y no había pensado quedarse tanto tiempo fuera, pero no siempre tenía la oportunidad de ver a BaekHyun y no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para asegurarle que tenía el día libre.

Entusiasmados con ese encuentro arreglaron volver a juntarse. ChanYeol propuso que BaekHyun lo visitara en su apartamento, ya que estaba en un área donde era menos probable que se encontraran con alguna fan.

Quedaron en eso y se despidieron con un corto abrazo. ChanYeol admitía para si mismo haber extrañado esa cercanía, y el prospecto de pasar una tarde completa con quien fuera su mejor amigo lo ponía increíblemente contento.

***

ChanYeol estaba en la cocina cuando sonó el timbre. Se secó las manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera tenía que preguntar quién era, pues BaekHyun le había enviado un mensaje avisándole que estaba cerca. Al abrir se encontró con las mejillas sonrosadas de su amigo. Parecía demasiado abrigado para un día cálido, pero de todos modos se veía un poco tierno en su enorme polerón blanco y sus jeans azul desteñido. En su mano traía una botella de vino tinto adornado con un lindo moño rojo. Hubo un momento incómodo en el que no supieron cómo saludarse, pero finalmente acabaron por darse otro corto abrazo antes de que BaekHyun se quitara los zapatos para entrar.

ChanYeol se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina por unas copas y le indicó a BaekHyun que se acomodara en el sofá frente a la televisión. Éste trató de negarse, insistiendo en ayudarlo, pero ante la negativa del dueño de casa terminó por sentarse donde se le había dicho. 

Cuando lo sintió volver, se acomodó más hacia un rincón, haciéndole notar que había espacio suficiente para que los dos ocuparan el mismo sofá. Esperó a que destapara la botella y sirviera las copas y finalmente se giró hacia él y le dijo:

—Es extraño… el encontrarnos otra vez.

—¿Extraño por qué?—Realmente no sabía a qué se refería.

—¿No crees que es un poco raro volver a hablar así después de tanto sin vernos?—Desvió la mirada hacia algún punto de la habitación.—No he sabido casi nada de ti en todo este tiempo.

Tenía razón. Después de haber sido los mejores amigos durante su juventud, eran contadas las veces en que había vuelto a hablar. Como si su amistad se hubiese detenido de un día para otro, quedando en pausa mientras la vida y sus obligaciones los iban alejando. Ahora parecía que alguien hubiera presionado nuevamente un botón y todo volviera a ser como antes. Aunque realmente no era como antes, quizás nunca más sería como antes.

—¿Te arrepientes? ¿De haber venido aquí hoy?

—No.—soltó, sin dejar que ChanYeol siguiera con sus preguntas.

BaekHyun sentía como el calor iba subiendo por sus mejillas. No sabía por qué había decidido ponerse ropa tan abrigada. Amaba la comodidad de aquel polerón dos tallas más grande de lo necesario, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su pésima elección.

Dejó la copa en la mesita y procedió a quitarse la prenda. Al levantar los brazos también se subió su camiseta, dejando ver una franja de suave piel, y aun sin querer, ChanYeol pudo ver la orilla de los bóxers rosa pastel asomándose sutilmente sobre la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Le causaba algo de gracia que aun tuviera esos gustos infantiles. A pesar de tener 38, BaekHyun nunca había representando su edad. Su imagen aniñada le había valido para asegurarse roles protagónicos en dramas adolescentes hasta no hace muchos años atrás. Y aunque ahora por fin tenía papeles como empresario exitoso o un teniente en plena guerra, su fama entre las adolescentes no había disminuido, casi como si el amor por él fuera una herencia que se traspasaba de madre a hija.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirando cuando se encontró los ojos de BaekHyun fijos en los suyos. Trató de disimular tomando la botella para volver a llenar las copas, pero la verdad era que casi no habían bebido de ellas, por lo que avergonzado, volvió a dejarla sobre la mesita.

—¿Sabías que KyungSoo se va a casar?—preguntó intentando cambiar el ambiente.

—No tenía idea—Y de verdad BaekHyun no tenía idea, pues hacía años que no sabía casi nada de sus vidas privadas.

—Sí.—continuó—La chica se llama YiRae. Creo que la conoció a través de su madre.

—Ahhhh ¿No es la muchacha rubia con que lo vieron salir de un restorán hace un tiempo atrás?

—Sí, la misma. Se le ha propuesto hace unas semanas y ella ha aceptado de inmediato. Se ven felices.

BaekHyun suspiró mirando hacia el piso. Este era un tema que tampoco le gustaba. No habían hablado de relaciones amorosas ese día en la cafetería y de algún modo tenía la esperanza de que tampoco lo hicieran ahora, pero ya veía que no. Difícilmente se podría escabullir de esta, y por la mirada de ChanYeol supo de inmediato que habrían muchas preguntas al respecto.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Dicen que ahora estás saliendo con SoonJi, de aquel grupo que está de moda ¿Es bastante joven no?

BaekHyun era un conocido rompecorazones. Había salido con varias mujeres del mismo medio, algunas mayores que él y otras muy jóvenes, como la del romance al que se le vinculaba ahora, sin embargo sus relaciones nunca duraban mucho, tampoco habían escándalos, solían aparecer las dos partes hablando de cómo seguían siendo amigos y que estaban bien, sólo que no había funcionado para ellos.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?—preguntó cansado—En todas partes me preguntan SoonJi esto, SoonJi aquello. No quiero sentir que estoy en un programa de televisión. No contigo.

Él entendía. No iba a molestar a su amigo con preguntas que no quería contestar. La curiosidad lo carcomía, pero hoy se trataba de pasarlo bien. Era una oportunidad de que ambos despejaran su mente de su imagen pública y todo lo que eso acarreaba.

ChanYeol decidió hablar de sus proyectos, de la libertad que le daba tener un estudio independiente y de las canciones que componía en su tiempo libre. Todavía subía algunas de ellas a su perfil de Soundcloud, y a pesar de que el feedback era bastante bueno y sus fieles seguidoras lo pedían, no tenía intenciones de grabar un disco en solitario. Ese había sido uno de sus grandes sueños en su juventud, pero no ocurrió, ahora simplemente no estaba en sus planes ni lo emocionaba como antes. De verdad era feliz con lo que hacía y apreciaba sobremanera poder vivir sin tener todos los ojos puestos encima.

También le habló de Momo, el cachorro de beagle que había adoptado el año pasado, y que ahora más que suyo era de sus sobrinos, quienes le habían dado ese apodo (ya que oficialmente su nombre es Mozart), y quienes también insistían en llevárselo a casa de su hermana con ellos. Allí estaba ahora, probablemente siendo consentido hasta más no poder. 

Toben había estado con su familia hasta hacía algunos años, había sido muy triste para él tener que decirle adiós, pero ya con más de diez años a cuestas sabían que estaba cansado y que no los acompañaría por mucho más.

BaekHyun había decidido no tener más perros después de Mongryong, pero le habría gustado conocer a Momo. Cuando se lo dijo a ChanYeol este le sonrió diciendo que cuando tuviera su próximo día libre lo visitara nuevamente, él se aseguraría de que el cachorro estuviera en casa.

La conversación se tornó mucho más alegre una vez que iban por la tercera copa, había sido inevitable recordar sus anécdotas de grupo, así como los incontables viajes, en los que se entretenían haciéndose bromas unos a otros. 

De alguna manera guiados por la nostalgia acabaron en la computadora de ChanYeol viendo antiguos videos en youtube. Los compilados que solían hacer las fans eran bastante graciosos, eso sumado a sus propios chistes internos los tenían apretándose el estómago de risa. En cierto modo habían vuelto a comportarse como el duo desordenado de su juventud, potenciándose el uno al otro en sus comentarios escandalosos por los que terminaban a carcajadas.

ChanYeol se puso de pie y fue por otra botella. Sería la tercera de la noche, pero no les importaba. BaekHyun había terminado sus grabaciones de esta semana y tenía por lo menos el día siguiente para dormir hasta tarde, y ChanYeol podía elegir no ir al estudio y encargarle a su socio que se ocupara de sus cosas durante la mañana.

Al volver a la sala de estar encontró a BaekHyun mirando concentrado un video distinto. La canción que acompañaba las imágenes era una balada romántica de uno de los últimos discos que sacaron como grupo. Al acercarse más sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. BaekHyun estaba mirando un video de “aquellos”. El título era “ChanBaek; No existe el espacio personal”, y era una serie de imágenes en donde se veía a ellos dos muy juntos, ya sea en el aeropuerto, o en entrevistas. También habían algunas fotografías tomadas por la calle, en alguno de sus viajes, y aunque la fan que lo editó se encargó de exagerar el tono de sus acciones, no podía negar que la cercanía era visible. Era obvio que alguna vez estuvieron pegados de la cadera.

—No me digas que tú también nos shippeas—Bromeó sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

—¡Qué dices! Sólo era el siguiente video en la lista y se reprodujo automáticamente.

ChanYeol lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, haciéndole notar que no estaba convencido.

—¡Ya… ChanYeol! Como si tú nunca hubieras visto algo de este tipo.—dijo a la vez que le propinaba un golpe suave en el muslo.

—No tengo idea de qué hablas, yo jamás he visto nada de ese estilo—ChanYeol estaba apenas aguantando la risa y el puchero formándose en la boca del otro volvía todo aun más gracioso.

—¿Seguro?

El tono particular que estaba usando BaekHyun le decía que las cosas se tornarían en su contra. Era cierto que sí había visto uno que otro video en donde hablaban de su supuesto amor oculto. Ok, más de alguno, pero es que le hacía gracia la manera en que las fans encontraban pruebas irrefutables en los gestos más sencillos. Aun así nadie más tenía por qué saber de su historial de navegación, incluso había usado modo incógnito para que no quedaran huellas.

—¿Así que modo incógnito eh?

¡Rayos! ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Debería estar apenado, pero la verdad es que la risa contagiosa de BaekHyun lo hizo olvidar que se trataba de algo vergonzoso, y terminó riéndose también. 

—También se lo del libro—susurró BaekHyun mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Li… libro? ¿Q… qué libro?

BaekHyun rió ante el tartamudeo de Chanyeol. Era algo que le pasaba a veces, cuando estaba demasiado nervioso. 

—El “libro”. Ese que tuviste por un buen tiempo oculto bajo el colchón ¿Pensaste acaso que tu compañero de cuarto no lo descubriría?—la sonrisa maliciosa persistía en su forma de hablar—Me decepcionas ChanYeol, menosprecias lo astuto que he sido siempre.

—¿Si lo sabías por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¡Oh Dios esto esto es tan vergonzoso!

Chanyeol estaba con las manos agarrándose la cabeza, no podía creer que BaekHyun lo supo durante todo este tiempo ¡Y aun así actuó como si nada! De verdad era un muy buen actor el muy maldito, y claro, ahora que habían pasado años venía a burlarse de él.

—¡Te juro que no era mio! ¡Yo sólo no sabía cómo o dónde tirarlo BaekHyun te lo juro!

Lo suponía ¿Por qué otra razón guardaría ChanYeol algo así? 

En realidad BaekHyun se enteró del libro por casualidad. Solía buscar su nombre en internet y una tarde se encontró con un artículo sobre curiosidades y anécdotas subidas de tono acerca de algunos idols. Pensando que quizás se trataba de su escándalo con Taeyeon había decidido pasarlo de largo, pero el que también estuviera mencionado el término “ChanBaek” le hizo pensar que quizás el tema era otro, y no se equivocó. Así fue cómo supo sobre un supuesto compilado de fanfiction que por error fue a parar al edificio de la SM, y por consiguiente, a manos de ChanYeol. 

Un fin de semana en que su compañero no estaba en los dormitorios, BaekHyun, aburrido, decidió ordenar la habitación. ChanYeol era un poco desordenado y su idea de organización era esconder el desorden debajo de su cama y olvidarlo hasta que fuera imposible meter algo más. Por lo tanto partió por ahí. 

Al rato ya había sacado varios pares de zapatos, un polerón y una caja llena de cartas de las fans. Decidió quedarse el polerón para él. Sería su pago por el servicio de limpieza y si ChanYeol no lo había extrañado hasta ahora seguro ni recordaba que lo había comprado. Por lo menos nunca antes le había reclamado por alguna de las prendas que desaparecían de su closet y aparecían mágicamente en el de Baek.

Cuando estaba agachado tirando de algo atrapado entre la madera y el colchón fue que vio un bulto asomando debajo de este. Lo que sea que fuera estaba envuelto en una bolsa de papel, y por el polvo acumulado debió haber estado un buen tiempo ahí. La curiosidad era demasiado grande como para ignorarlo y BaekHyun no tardó en sacar el objeto y tirar del envoltorio. Por donde se le viera aquello era un libro, la edición no parecía profesional, sin embargo tampoco estaba mal hecha, pero no fue hasta que empezó a hojearlo que cayó en cuenta de qué era lo que estaba entre sus manos. Era una antología, un montón de historias de ficción en donde ChanYeol y él eran protagonistas, y por si fuera poco no solo eran historias románticas, sino derechamente pornográficas.

Soltó el libro como si este le estuviera quemando. Luego recordó aquel artículo que había leído hacía un tiempo y todas las piezas calzaron en su lugar. Mirando hacia todos lados y asegurándose de que la puerta de la habitación estuviera cerrada se sentó a leer. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. El sabía que ciertas fans escribían cosas subidas de tono ¿pero esto? ¡Dios! ¡De qué cabeza salían estas historias! Un BaekHyun con orejas de gatito, bueno eso el podía imaginarlo, ¿pero un ChanYeol extraterrestre con tentáculos? Eso era muy diferente, diferente y perturbador.

Estuvo gran parte de la tarde así, hasta que vio el reloj y decidió que era mejor poner todo en su lugar, incluyendo el desorden (menos el polerón, ese definitivamente era suyo ahora), para así no levantar sospechas. 

Cuando ChanYeol llegó le costó mantener una expresión seria, y aunque tenía muchas ganas de molestarlo por el hecho de tener un stash de porno intergaláctico, también estaba nervioso, sabía que era un arma de doble filo, que hasta podría cambiar la relación entre ellos. Era mejor hacerse el tonto y olvidar lo que vio, por más que su cabecita lo ilusionara con que quizá ChanYeol también se había exitado un poco al leerlo.

—Dime que no lo leíste, Baek.—insistió ChanYeol en un tono lastimero y muerto de vergüenza.

—¿Que no leí qué?—claramente el alcohol en su sangre hacía que todo esto fuera altamente divertido—¿Te refieres a aquella historia donde te espero en la habitación con un traje de sirvienta? ¿O en la que me llevas a uno de los vestidores vacíos justo antes de un concierto?

Contrariamente a BaekHyun, ChanYeol se sentía mortificado. Nunca pensó que el enano sabía del libro ¡Y menos que recordaba con tanto detalle lo que había en el! Optó por tomarse a fondo se enésima copa y así poder reírse de todo esto. No quedaba otra opción.

BaekHyun no sabía en realidad por qué había sacado el tema. Era verdad que el video había aparecido en la lista de reproducción, pero también era verdad que en vez de saltarlo se quedó viéndolo con un poco de nostalgia. Habían sido tan cercanos. Disfrutaban de pasar el tiempo juntos y todo el skinship que se producía entre ellos era absolutamente natural. Tenían una química maravillosa y en otras circunstancias habrían seguido unidos por muchos años más. Recordaba bien cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Quizás había sido culpa de él, pero aun creía que lo había hecho por el bien de los dos. Para no poner en riesgo su amistad. Sin embargo después de todos estos años esas mismas dudas lo seguían rondando ¿Había hecho bien al alejarse? a fin de cuentas su relación igualmente se había enfriado y ni siquiera hablaban con regularidad. Tal vez era momento de aclarar todas sus dudas, lo peor que podía pasar era que ChanYeol le dejara de hablar, pero ya estaban en una situación similar, no tenía mucho que perder.

—ChanYeol ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El aludido lo miro preocupado, pero después de un momento su expresión volvió a la normalidad—Claro ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Hasta cuando crees que fuimos mejores amigos?

La pregunta tomó a ChanYeol por sorpresa y aunque no lo diría, le dolió un poco. 

—Si me lo preguntaran hoy mismo, diría que aun somos mejores amig—

—Pero si somos sinceros, sabemos que eso no es verdad.

Esa fue una segunda puñalada, pero no podía negar que BaekHyun decía la verdad. Hubo un punto en donde su relación se quebró. No hubo una pelea, tampoco celos. Solo fue enfriándose de a poco, y aunque seguían llevándose bien ya no era lo mismo. Cuando estaban solos BaekHyun parecía distante, como si lo evitara a propósito. 

La primera vez que pasó fue cuando estuvo de novio con Taeyeon. A ChanYeol le había dolido enterarse con el común de la gente y no antes. No hablaron del tema hasta que esa relación terminó, y él obvió sus sentimientos amargos para estar ahí para su mejor amigo. Con el corazón roto necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse. 

La siguiente vez fue más sutil, cuando Sehun, después de rogarles que mantuvieran el secreto, les contó que le atraían los hombres. Ninguno podía decir que no se lo esperaba, pero el maknae parecía destrozado. Su familia era muy religiosa y siendo un idol sería muy juzgado si se llegaba a saber. Hasta podrían sacarlo del grupo por presión del público. Korea aun era una sociedad altamente homofóbica. Fue BaekHyun el que estuvo cuidando a Sehun durant un tiempo en que el pobre estuvo realmente mal. Parecía una mamá gallina protegiéndolo y preocupándose de él como si fuera un bebé. No se alejó de su lado en ningún momento, e incluso las fans comenzaron a sacar conclusiones sobre una posible relación amorosa entre los dos. A ChanYeol no le había gustado esa parte, pero no porque sintiera celos, si no porque su mejor amigo ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él.

La tercera, y la que hizo que ChanYeol finalmente se resignara a que las cosas estaban cambiando fue alrededor del tiempo en que BaekHyun empezó a preparar su primer album como solista. Y luego, si tenía poco tiempo entonces, con la creación de ese supuesto “Super grupo”, su horario quedó absolutamente colapsado. En ese momento él también estaba ocupado en su sub unidad con Sehun (con el que se volvieron más cercanos y muy amigos), por tanto ambos carecían por completo de tiempo y con suerte se veían. 

Después vino la operación. ChanYeol de verdad esperaba que BaekHyun estuviera con él. KyungSoo solía ir a verlo de vez en cuando. Como tenía prohibición total de hablar, se la llevaban sentados jugando en una de sus consolas o viendo películas. BaekHyun no lo visitó y aunque a veces escribía al chat grupal para preguntar como estaba, tampoco le envió ningún mensaje personal. Esa fue la primera vez que ChanYeol lloró por causa de su amigo. Se sentía solo, aburrido e inútil. Sólo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder seguir con la producción del álbum y así tener su cabeza ocupada en otra cosa.

—Creo que fue hasta que te uniste a Super M

Era imposible ponerle una fecha exacta, pero creía que eso era lo más cercano a la realidad.

—¿De verdad? Yo aun te consideraba mi amigo hasta entonces.

—Tú lo has dicho. Me considerabas tu amigo, pero no el mejor.

BaekHyun no respondió. Había dado en el clavo.

—¿Sabes que me dolió? Que te alejaras sin decirme nada. Siempre me pregunté si había hecho algo para que te enojaras conmigo.

—Nunca hiciste nada así…

—¿Entonces por qué?—Un leve temblor se apoderó de su voz—Sé que es una estupidez reclamarte ahora por esto, pero nunca me fuiste a ver cuando operaron mi garganta. 

—Pero no estabas solo, KyungSoo te hizo compañía.

—Y se lo agradezco, pero yo quería a mi mejor amigo ahí. Estaba asustado, no podía hablar y hasta llegué a pensar en qué pasaría si no podía volver a cantar. Y luego cuando volví me evitabas como la peste, era como si todo de mi te molestara.

—ChanYeol, te llevé donde mi maestro de canto para que tomaras lecciones después de eso. No puedes decir que no me importó. Además hiciste otros amigos durante ese tiempo. Tu tiempo libre lo ocupabas en jugar basketball ¿Se te olvida?

—No tenía a nadie más con quien pasar ese tiempo libre ¿Se te olvida?

BaekHyun no quería discutir. Quería abrazar a ChanYeol y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había hecho mal. Prometerle que no se iría más y que volverían a ser los amigos de antes, pero sabía que no sería una promesa real. Además su estúpido orgullo al parecer no le dejaba expresar lo que sentía y terminaba volviendo todo aun peor. Pensó en decirle que no había sido tan así, que también habían estado cerca en los conciertos que siguieron, o en los programas a los que eran invitados, pero en el fondo no podía negar que lo hacía por la imagen, para no crear sospechas en las fans de que quizas estaban peleados, y también sabía que los demás miembros se daban cuenta y trataban de ayudar suavizando los hechos, haciendo parecer que eran igual de cercanos que antes. Estaba seguro de que había hecho sufrir a ChanYeol con eso, emocionándolo con ciertos gestos para después ignorarlo al bajar del escenario. Juntando todo el valor que pudo a acumular, soltó lo único que tenía claro en ese momento.

—Creo que me gustabas

ChanYeol casi se cayó de su asiento al escuchar a BaekHyun decir eso.

—Creo que me gustabas y por eso preferí alejarme. No quería que terminaras dándote cuenta y rechazándome.

ChanYeol seguía sin poder creer lo que oía ¿Era una jugarreta de su estado alcohólico? ¿Estaba BaekHyun tan borracho como para no tener idea de lo que decía? Había un millón de preguntas en su cabeza y ninguna de sus neuronas parecía funcionar lo suficiente como para encontrar una respuesta. 

—Se que al comienzo encontrabas divertido que las fans nos consideraran una pareja,—continuó con voz suave—pero después crecimos y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Primero las enormes pancartas en los conciertos, después los videos analizando cada cosa que hacíamos. Me di cuenta que a veces hacía cosas, tenía gestos que se notaba no eran solo de amistad.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Él también había notado las miradas, los roces de manos que parecían casuales. BaekHyun jugando con sus pies bajo la mesa. 

—¿Y si te digo que a mi también me gustaba? Debiste preguntarme antes de decidir alejarte por tu cuenta.

—ChanYeol, no sabes lo que dices. Tú querías un amigo y yo al parecer lo que buscaba era otra cosa.

—No hables por mi Baek. Si alguna vez te hubieras tomado la molestia de decirme cómo te sentías lo habríamos solucionado. No hay nada que no se pueda arreglar conversando. Aún no puedo creer que fueras tan egoísta y preferiste simplemente abandonarme. No sabes lo que me dolió cuando me di cuenta que iba tras de ti como un perro a ver si me soltabas algunas migajas. 

—¿Y qué esperabas?—preguntó con un grito ahogado— ¿Qué me parara frente a ti y te dijera “mira ChanYeol sé que tu me consideras tu mejor amigo, pero cada vez que te me acercas siento ganas de tomarte por el cuello y comerte la boca?” Sabes que no habría funcionado. ¡Mierda ChanYeol, casi lo hago una vez y estuviste a punto de mearte en los pantalones!

—Estábamos en la mitad de un concierto, lógicamente no era el mejor lugar para dejarme llevar. Por eso tampoco podía abrazarte como quería, o tocarte. No era el momento, no era el lugar.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir…?

—Que tú también me gustabas BaekHyun.

—ChanYeol, tú eres heterosexual.

—Bueno, no sé si lo soy, no si todavía me siento atraído así por ti.

No podía ser cierto. No era verdad que ChanYeol había tenido esos sentimientos por él todo este tiempo. Cómo era posible que hubiera sido tan estúpido para no darse cuenta en todos esos años. Había gastado todas sus primeras veces con otras personas cuando pudo haberlas tenido con el hombre que siempre quiso. 

Quería llorar. Quería patear a su yo del pasado y obligarlo a actuar de una forma diferente. 

—¿Es demasiado tarde?

—…

—Dime si es demasiado tarde para hacer una confesión.

—Si hay algo que me quieras decir es mejor ahora que nunca ¿No?

BaekHyun tragó el nudo en su garganta y respiró hondo.

—Todavía pienso en ti, a veces.

ChanYeol no tenía idea de a dónde quería llegar BaekHyun con esto, pero prefirió no interrumpir.

—Hay veces en que estoy solo y te extraño. Cualquiera vería viejos dvd’s del grupo, o de los show a los que fuimos, pero yo prefiero ver los videos que solían hacer nuestras fans. Me gusta ver cómo me tomabas la mano, o cómo me mirabas sin que yo me diera cuenta. Al igual que ellas quería creer que lo nuestro era real, que tú sentías lo mismo por mí—su voz salía entrecortada—hay veces en que leo, ehhm… sobre nosotros. Ya sabes, historias…

—¿Fanfiction?—Le interrumpió ChanYeol con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa boba.

—Sí… eso. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero si. Pero te recuerdo que no soy el único que…—Se detuvo en seco.

¡El libro! Nunca quiso creer que ChanYeol tenía otras razones para haber guardado algo de ese tipo. Simplemente pensó que lo había escondido hasta descubrir como deshacerse de el sin que nadie lo notara. En una casa donde habitan doce personas era difícil hacer cualquier cosa en secreto.

—¡Ya!—ChanYeol se quitó las manos con las que había estado tapándose lo rojo de su rostro—Reconozco que lo leí. Pero no todo. Había historias… ehhh… demasiado “intensas” para mi gusto.

—¿Eso quiere decir que las demás si eran de tu gusto?

La atmósfera pareció cambiar de un momento a otro, la temperatura unos grados más alta que hace unos segundos.

ChanYeol no sabía que decir. Ya había admitido que solía hojear aquel libro cuando estaba solo, esa era la parte fácil, lo difícil era explicar que aun había veces en que fantaseaba con BaekHyun vestido con solo una falda y orejas de conejito, o peor aun, con una cola pomposa asomando entre sus… Dios, esto no acabaría bien para él.

Cuando se dio cuenta, BaekHyun estaba sentado mucho más cerca, su respiración se agitó y de pronto se olvidó hasta de qué estaban hablando. Respiró hondo tratando de calmar su pulso, pero tener al otro acurrucado contra su cuerpo no se lo hacía nada fácil. Ya no eran unos adolescentes ¿Cómo podía perder el control así? Pero en realidad cuando se trataba de BaekHyun nada tenía mucho sentido.

Por su parte el susodicho no parecía muy afectado. Más bien se veía absolutamente cómodo restregando su rostro es la camisa de ChanYeol. Aun tenía la copa en la mano, y temiendo que la derramara, decidió quitársela y luego la dejó sobre la mesa. Aprovechó ese momento para separarse un poco del otro.

—¿Ves cómo nuevamente te escapas?—BaekHyun frunció el entrecejo haciendo notar que no estaba feliz con ese hecho.

ChanYeol lo miró detenidamente. BaekHyun ahora era un hombre maduro, increíblemente guapo, y a pesar de que sus rasgos ya no eran tan finos como antes, sus ojos de cachorro seguían siendo los mismos que recordaba. Su boca formaba un puchero que debió haberse visto mal a esa edad, pero ChanYeol no podía despegar la vista de esos labios rojos. Sentía la necesidad de probarlos y BaekHyun parecía muy dispuesto a dejarlo probar.

Se acercó nuevamente y con sus dedos movió un mechón de cabello para despejarle la frente. Su piel seguía siendo tan suave como recordaba, aun no había ninguna arruga visible además de las que adornaban sus ojos cuando reía. Sus dedos continuaron el recorrido bajando por su sien y luego sus mejillas. El color se iba apoderando de estas a medida que bajaba y cuando pasó de su mandíbula a su cuello, BaekHyun dejó salir un suspiro ahogado. 

—Chanyeol…

No le contestó, solo lo atrajo hacia si mismo invitándolo a sentarse en su regazo. Quería ser suave con él, demostrarle que de verdad lo que sentía era real y no un impulso del momento motivado por el alcohol.

Lo fue desvistiendo lentamente, quitando primero su camiseta, depositando suaves besos sobre la piel que iba desnudando. BaekHyun se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna. Había fantaseado con esto incontables veces. Aun lo hacía cuando despertaba solo en mitad de la noche y el deseo y la nostalgia se mezclaban en un solo sentimiento. Añoraba a ChanYeol, lo había extrañado todo este tiempo y había sido un tonto al no buscarlo y decírselo. Quizás cuántas veces ya habría sentido sus manos sobre su cuerpo, esos besos que le abrasaban la piel. Quizás cuántas veces habría sido tomado hasta perder la razón. Pero ahora era real, estaban ahí los dos a punto de hacer el amor y BaekHyun no daba más de alegría. Esto era lo que había querido desde hacía años.

De pronto se preguntó si ChanYeol sabía lo que harían. Si bien él tenía alguna que otra experiencia con amoríos que no pasaban de una noche, nunca había sido quien recibía. Pero ChanYeol parecía solo haber estado con mujeres, por conocimiento propio sabía que las relaciones con mujeres eran bastante diferentes.

—Ahora tú estás pensando en voz alta.—lo interrumpió ChanYeol deteniendo sus caricias—Nunca he estado con un hombre, pero con algunas chicas he probado ciertas cosas. No creo estar tan perdido en el tema.

La imagen de ChanYeol teniendo sexo con alguna mujer sin rostro mandó su líbido cuesta abajo, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, el otro lo abrazó con fuerza y le aseguró que ahora sólo lo quería a él. No necesitaba a nadie más que a él.

Con las manos de ChanYeol aferradas a sus caderas, comenzó a moverse en pequeños círculos. Su erección era bastante prominente y sonrió satisfecho cuando notó los ojos de ChanYeol fijos en ella. Tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, lo condujo hasta su miembro. Estaba tan duro y la fricción contra esas palmas grandes y fuertes le excitaba tanto, que pensó en correrse así mismo. Pero ChanYeol lo detuvo. Muy suavemente lo ayudó a ponerse de pie entre sus muslos para luego desabotonarle el pantalon. Mientras bajaba el cierre fue descubriendo que los pequeños boxer no eran completamente rosa, sino que tenían pequeños dibujos de fresas esparcidos por toda su superficie. BaekHyun seguía siendo lo más tierno que alguna vez cruzara ante sus ojos. Ahora necesitaba probar para saber si también era lo más dulce.

—¿Recuerdas ese juego en que tuve que susurrarte al oído?—preguntó ChanYeol mientras terminaba de quitarle la ropa interior y lo volvía a sentar sobre sus piernas. Pensaba que podría poner al otro nervioso contándole cómo había disfrutado con la forma en que sus mejillas se habían coloreado aquella vez, pero la mirada maliciosa que recibió de vuelta fue una mejor respuesta. 

—Esa noche me toqué pensando en tu voz.

Ok. Olviden eso. Esta era una respuesta un millón de veces mejor. ChanYeol sentía que si la temperatura continuaba subiendo pronto se convertiría en un enorme charco en el piso. Era imposible ganarle a BaekHyun, siempre había estado a su merced y siempre iba a estarlo. Si así era cómo se sentiría de ahora en adelante, entonces estaba más que dispuesto.

Baekhyun por su lado se sentía orgulloso de lo que había causado. El miembro de ChanYeol se encajaba entre sus nalgas cada vez que se movía y el necesitaba tenerlo ahora mismo sin ropa, no aguantaría trabajar hacía un orgasmo solo para tener que parar otra vez. 

Apenas se levantó en su lugar y con movimientos seguros y rápidos tuvo al otro desnudo de pies a cabeza en cosa de segundos. Sabía que ChanYeol estaba haciendolo todo de forma delicada para hacerlo sentir seguro, pero él lo estaba, estaba tan seguro y tan caliente como nunca antes. En el instante en que sus erecciones rozaron entre sí, ambos parecieron perder toda la supuesta compostura que les quedaba.

De un momento a otro BaekHyun se encontraba de espaldas contra el sofá, las piernas abiertas y ChanYeol entre ellas empujando una y otra vez a la par que lo sostenía por los gruesos muslos. Una boca tratando de encontrar la suya dejando todo húmedo a su paso, una mano empuñando sus erecciones con golpes continuos y apretados, unos dientes encajándose en el cuello ajeno. Todo iba demasiado rápido, demasíado agitado, demasíado caliente. Como un sueño afiebrado de adolescencia, del que despertaría con el corazón desbocado y la piel manchada de semen.

—Baekhyun… Baek… Oh Baek…

—Mierda Chanyeol… si… a…siii… siiiiii… ahhh

No pudo pensar en nada más. El calor acumulado en su vientre estalló como una enorme burbuja, recorriéndolo desde el centro de su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus extremidades en intensas oleadas que acabaron dejándolo sin fuerzas. 

Chanyeol no estaba mucho mejor. No tenía voluntad suficiente para desenterrar su cabeza del cuello de Baekhyun. Quien querría despues de todo, el aroma de su mejor amigo era como una droga, una droga de la que el creyó estar limpio, pero en la que había vuelto a caer a la primera oportunidad. Para bien, o para mal.

—¿ChanYeol?

—Hmmm

—¿Puedo hacer otra confesión?

ChanYeol se reacomodó para mirar al otro a los ojos, notando que este aun los tenía cerrados—Mejor ahora que nunca ¿No?

BaekHyun sonrió debajo de él, pero no hizo ningún ademán de querer cambiar de posición.

—¿Chanyeol?

—¿Qué? 

—Te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a esta idea en mi cabeza. Luego ese día en que BaekHyun no le contestó el teléfono a ChanYeol durante su programa yo me encontraba un poco triste, y bueno, aquí está el resultado.
> 
> Puede ser que agregue un epílogo más tarde. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
